


into the bottom of my fountain

by architecture_in_f1ll0ry



Series: korvira week 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dildos, F/F, Korvira Week, Mirror Sex, PWP, Passion, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, blink and you'll miss it rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/architecture_in_f1ll0ry/pseuds/architecture_in_f1ll0ry
Summary: Rock it 'til waterfalls.
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: korvira week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957684
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141





	into the bottom of my fountain

**Author's Note:**

> my entry for day five of korvira week, for the theme of passion. 
> 
> the title is from beyoncé's song "rocket" so...you know

“Right there, there, oh _fuck—”_

“You like that?”

“Yes, _yes,_ please—!”

Korra laughs softly, tightening her grip around Kuvira’s waist, pressing her face between her upturned cheeks and flicking her tongue against her puckered hole once more before pulling away, sinking her teeth into the meat of her ass. 

Kuvira moans, her entire body trembling, taut as a live wire, pushed nearly to the point of delirium. Korra’s been edging her for hours, the sweetest, most pleasurable agony, and her hands are nearly numb from gripping the lush velvet of the squat armchair she’s braced against in their hotel suite as a steady midnight rain patters outside.

They’re in Ba Sing Se for a world leader summit, Kuvira having made a 180 degree turnaround since her sentence was commuted nearly eight years ago. Now, she’s a part of the United Earth Republic’s governing body, a true champion of her people, bridging the gap between ancient ideals and cutting-edge modern technologies, and the hardest worker Korra’s ever met. She’d work herself to the bone and still keep going if Korra wasn’t around to remind her to sleep, and eat, and take breaks from time to time. 

But there’s no better way to compel her to slow down than this, Korra’s learned. Taking her apart slowly, bit by bit, giving her the opportunity to relinquish the power that she carries like an honorable weight, day after day. It’s taken time, a lot of trust, and many reassurances, but their bond is stronger than it's ever been, and Korra no longer has to spend time reassuring her that this is what she wants, that Kuvira is worthy of such worship. Finally, Kuvira just _believes_ her, believes she’s worth being taken care of.

“Tell me what you want,” Korra commands, running her hands up Kuvira’s sides, scraping her nails gently back down again, shifting a bit on her knees so she can rain soft kisses across her back. 

“I,” Kuvira begins, swallowing, her hair a loose, wavy mess around her flushed face. She hadn’t asked for this in as many words, she doesn’t need to, not when Korra’s come to decipher the very particular way Kuvira clings to her from behind when she’s nearly at her limit, too worn out to even peel off her uniform, let her hair out of its neat bun. Instead: _I need you,_ she says with her touch, encircling Korra’s waist and squeezing her close. _Help me let me go,_ she exhales into Korra’s hair as she brushes her nose into it, eyes shut tight. It's a language all their own, and with fluency comes the relief of being known, of being _home._ Korra's never known anything more erotic.

Her hands travel upwards again, and then inward, cupping Kuvira’s breasts, pinching the erect nipples and rolling them slowly in her fingers as she sucks tiny bruises down her spine. 

“Uhhh, god.” 

“That’s not an answer,” Korra smirks, continuing her slow assault, squeezing the soft flesh of Kuvira’s breasts ceaselessly, relishing their weight in her palms. Kuvira presses into the touch and then rocks backward, arching her back, wanton and needy as she groans below her breath.

_“Fuck.”_

“Who?”

“Me,” Kuvira growls, turning to look over her shoulder with a high, breathless laugh. “Fuck, Korra, _please._ Please.”

“Mmmm.” Korra shifts away, just far enough to bring one hand down between her parted legs to stroke gently at Kuvira’s folds, so beautifully wet and engorged, her hole leaking and clenching with want. She keeps her touch light, more bracing than she knows Kuvira needs, steadfastly avoiding her clit. “You’re doing so good, baby. Beg some more.”

Kuvira can’t conceal her sharp keen at Korra’s words, and Korra wishes she could see her face right now, the way she knows it's slackened in shameful pleasure, her mouth open, cheeks pink. “Please,” she whimpers, and Korra bites her lip, then remembers something, glancing backwards. 

“Wait.”

Kuvira whines, peering back at her again, just far gone enough to try ensnaring Korra’s attention again with a slight wiggle of her ass, her voice strained with impatience. “For _what?”_

Korra laughs softly, biting her lip as she palms and gropes the proffered flesh, then giving it a sharp smack, making Kuvira jump. “Come here,” she says, rising up and resettling only a few feet away on the plush, thick green rug, stretching one arm out to Kuvira while lightly fisting the thick shaft of the dildo jutting out from her pelvis, knowing how the sight drives Kuvira a little crazy. 

Kuvira’s already walking toward her on unsteady legs, her eyes flicking from Korra, where she’s kneeling on the floor, to the wide, floor-to-ceiling mirror propped up against the wall, facing them. Korra just watches her take it in, swallowing, and gives her a reassuring smile when Kuvira finally looks back at her, hesitant. 

“Come on, baby,” Korra says softly, reaching out to hook a hand around Kuvira’s thigh, pulling her until she’s finally perfectly centered within the mirror’s frame, staring into the polished glass to take in Kuvira’s side view, the way she already has a hand fisted in Korra’s hair, looking down at her. When Kuvira notices where Korra’s attention lies, she looks to the side as well, meeting Korra’s hot gaze in the reflection, her breaths coming visibly faster. Korra holds her gaze as she pulls her even closer, wraps her other hand around the back of her upper thigh, just at the crease of her ass, and places a broad lick up her mons, scraping the flat of her tongue against the grain of her stubble. 

“Korra!” Kuvira bites out, her fingers tightening in her hair, and Korra hums, loving the way Kuvira’s thigh muscles lock up tight, her entire body braced in anticipation. 

“Hmm?”

“I’m—” Kuvira grins, huffing a tiny laugh as Korra bites playfully at her thigh, then licks it. Ticklish. Fuck, Korra loves her. “Don’t—” and then she gasps, moaning when the gentle nips trail toward her clit, crying out when Korra places her mouth directly over the hardened nub, suckling it softly. She chuckles lowly at Kuvira’s cry as she pulls back, looking at up her with a smirk.

“Don’t come yet, babe.”

“Then don’t—!” Kuvira bites her lip against a high-pitched whine when Korra drags her tongue against her mons again, keeping her eyes trained directly on Kuvira’s, licking her again and again. Kuvira shakes, mouth falling involuntarily open, her entire face flushed. Gorgeous. Korra moans, gripping her ass and thigh tighter, she can't get close enough. Her cunt has been drooling steadily for a while now, thin trails running down her thighs as she brings Kuvira right to the edge and jerks her back again, watching her slowly lose her composure. It’s been fun, but she can feel herself desperate to finally careen off that summit, plunge into blissful oblivion. Her heart pounds as Kuvira’s hand in her hair eases, then tightens again, clearly wanting to just fuck Korra’s face, trying so hard to rein in the impulse. 

“Good girl,” Korra croons, smiling, batting her head gently against the twitching touch, reasserting her power. Kuvira bites her lip, her eyes bright as she stares down at Korra placing gentle kisses up her thigh. “So good. Will you tell me again?” She switches to Kuvira’s other thigh, running her hands slowly up and down, focusing on the sensation of soft skin and downy hair, leaning in to just brush her mouth against her leg, breathing, inhaling, tasting. “What you want.”

Kuvira groans. The smell of her arousal is heady and dark; Korra wants to drown in it. “Fuck me.”  
  


“Get down here.” Korra grins when Kuvira drops like she was just waiting for the invitation, straddling Korra’s hips, pushing her back until she’s forced to clutch Kuvira tight, laying back to free her legs from beneath her. As soon as she’s settled, Kuvira grips the base of Korra’s cock with a wild look, pressing it up against her waiting hole, her pretty pink flush now spreading down her neck, her chest, her skin already glowing with sweat. She waits until Korra nods, and then she sinks down with a high, breathy moan, biting her lip, and Korra’s stomach twists in pleasure as she watches her begin to rock, hissing as every undulation of Kuvira’s hips rubs the base against her clit. 

Kuvira’s barely blinking, her eyes completely dilated, small moans spilling from her mouth as she leans over to find Korra’s outstretched hands, lacing their fingers together. “Korra, oh, _oh—”_

_“Vira,_ baby, FUCK.” Korra swallows, fighting the urge to punch her hips upward, squeezing Kuvira’s fingers tight. Absolutely nothing exists in the world apart from this, the way Kuvira’s stomach tightens and ripples as she rides Korra slowly, the laws of gravity utterly meaningless apart from the scorching push-pull of their bodies, locked together in this exquisite dance, like they’re meant to be. “Just look, baby, please look at yourself.” 

Kuvira blinks and swallows, uncertain, but she turns obediently anyway, surveying herself in the mirror, the way she’s draped over Korra, the lines of her body long and taut as she rolls her hips over Korra’s cock. Korra turns too, once again catching her eyes in the mirror, twitching her hands until Kuvira lets them go, freeing them up so Korra can cup her ass, digging her fingers in as Kuvira raises up, changing the angle, adjusting her leverage. 

“Yeah,” Korra breathes, because Kuvira can’t look away from herself, face burning with something like fear, something like pride. Can’t look away from the place where their hips meet, the sounds of their coupling wet and thick and obscene, can't look away from her own hands on her breasts, fondling herself as she increases the pace, letting go, letting Korra keep her steady.

_“Oh,”_ she cries, hoarse, her face screwed up in sweet agony. “OH, fuck. _Ohhhh,_ fuckkkkk, Korra.” She’s getting loud, really loud, and Korra feels incandescent with it, gripping her tight enough to bruise, another jolt of lust running through her at the thought: the imprint of her fingers all over Kuvira’s ass tomorrow. Marking her as hers. She can’t help it, she has to move—and Kuvira bounces so prettily when she does, her head falling back on another broken, shapeless cry. “Come _on,_ Korra, please—”

Korra laughs, breathless, head spinning. “Shit, you're so good for me, so _fucking_ good.” How could she be this lucky? Korra redoubles her grip and thrusts up again, then brings a hand straight to Kuvira's clit, rubbing in slow circles with her thumb, watching as Kuvira gives a wild gasp and freezes.

And then she _yells,_ something that starts off like Korra’s name but devolves into nothing intelligible, jerking into Korra’s touch, clear juices coating Korra’s cock, dripping down past the black silicone and sluicing between her thighs. 

It takes a long time for Kuvira to stop quivering, one hand tangled in her own hair, tugging it, the other braced on Korra’s thigh. Korra just breathes, quiet desperation singing below the surface of her skin, and then she can’t _fucking_ wait a second longer, wrapping her arms around Kuvira’s waist and lifting her slowly off, then turning her over until she’s facing the mirror, on her knees, spread open, sopping wet and shuddering. 

Korra meets her eyes in the mirror as she rises to kneel, yanking her closer, spreading her open, fucking back in. 

Kuvira whimpers, shoulders sinking deeper into the rug, her arms fully extended, fingers clenched in the long, woolen fibers. Korra swallows heavily as she insinuates a hand into Kuvira’s hair in much the same way, raking her eyes greedily over Kuvira’s reflection, the way her breasts bounce with each slow thrust, her half-dazed expression. 

“Too much?” Korra asks, knowing the answer, smiling when Kuvira shakes her head slowly, exhaling on a low moan. “More?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Say it.”

“More.”

“No,” Korra almost laughs, but just fucks in harder instead, increasing the pace. Kuvira moans again, louder this time, widening her stance, spine curving even more. “Not that, baby. _Say_ it.”

Kuvira blinks, face coloring, and she's nearly scarlet as she grunts a little with each thrust, watching Korra watching her. The rain is pounding louder now, punctuated by a slow crackle of thunder. Korra feels the energy of the air in the room shift in turn, watching the last vestige of resistance drain from Kuvira’s eyes. Still, she ducks her head down, hiding her glowing face from view. Then she mumbles something, too low for Korra to hear it.

“What was that?” Korra asks soothingly, trailing her fingertips across the rise of Kuvira’s thighs, palming her ass, slowing down. “I didn’t hear you.”

Kuvira pushes backwards, reaching blindly behind her to pull Korra back in. _“Don’t_ fucking stop.”

“Oh.” Korra stops, breathing hard. “So what do you want, Kuvira?"

Kuvira whimpers, the sweetest sound. Her eyes burn into Korra's when she looks up again, and Korra half-expects the glass to crack under the force of her reflected gaze. “Want you to fuck me. Please.” She bites her lower lip, and then licks them both, her eyes searching Korra's, open with surrender. Her whisper is like dry wind to a brush fire. _“Daddy.”_

“Oh god,” Korra moans brokenly, undone, her hips pistoning forward as Kuvira wails, hangs on for dear life. They'd talked about it, joked about it, all the silly little whispered jokes when they get drunk and inhibitions come down, but Korra never thought... She growls, feeling a little wild, leaning over to speak hotly into Kuvira's ear, her voice dropping down an octave. "Say it again."

_"Daddy,"_ Kuvira gasps out between moans, trembling, overwhelmed. "Feels _so_ good—"

“Kuvira, I fucking love you so much, you’re so, so good for me.” Korra can feel it now, building up huge and pooling low in her gut, every goddamn nerve ending in her body lit up by the way Kuvira’s looking at her, so openly adoring and completely at her mercy. “Just wanna take care of you.”

“You—you do.” Kuvira's eyes flutter shut, her mouth falling open, emitting low, choked sounds as Korra’s hips meet her ass in short, rapid strokes. “Fuck, I’m _coming,_ fuuuuck!”

Korra holds her through it, panting, every muscle aching, feeling sweat bead between her breasts, slip down the center of her back, feeling her answering orgasm bearing down like a screaming, speeding train. If she's yelling or laughing or sobbing, she has no idea, knowing only the delicious sparks spreading outward from her clit and crashing back in again, a ceaseless riptide of pleasure.

_“Kuv—!,”_ is all she can manage before she feels the world fall away and explode into a blinding wash of color, suspended in bliss for a small eternity. She feels a little like she's dying, or already dead, and being reborn, cycling through galaxies of ecstasy so complete it skirts the edge of pain.

Shaking as she finally drifts back down, she blinks her eyes drunkenly open, and sees Kuvira’s face mirrored back at her in naked shock.

“Korra, you just—are you...okay?”

“Hhh—” Korra doesn’t realize how out of it she is until she tries to speak, can only blink woozily and pull out, collapsing backward onto the ground, head spinning. She reaches wearily for Kuvira, who immediately crawls into her arms, peppering kisses across her face. Her face feels strange, sort of strained, and she realizes she's grinning. “Whuh?” 

Kuvira smiles into her cheek, a low chuckle in her throat. “Babe, you just. Went into the Avatar state?”

Well. Korra laughs, and it comes out more like an amused croak. Well, _shit._ She didn’t even know that was possible. Forming words is a chore, but she tries. “Yup.” She wants to sleep for one thousand years.

Kuvira just laughs again, sounding smugly thrilled, palming her cheek, pulling her into a deep kiss that Korra melts into. “I love you.”

_“Mmm-hmmm,_ me too,” is all Korra can manage, sighing against her mouth, drifting, boneless. “S’much, you’re s’good.”

Kuvira hums, pleased, then: “Wait, Korra, I’m _not_ sleeping on this floor.”

“Okay,” Korra agrees pleasantly, and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, ily! find me on twitter: @kuviraava


End file.
